Les joies de la glisse
by MademoiselleLu
Summary: Oneshot ! C’est l’hiver, il fait froid alors nos chers Maraudeurs et Lily profitent aussi des joies de la glisse. Pas de raison pour qu’on soit les seuls !


**Salut tout le monde ! C'est l'hiver, il fait froid alors nos chers Maraudeurs et Lily profitent aussi des joies de la glisse. Pas de raison pour qu'on soit les seuls !**

**Bonne lecture **

**Les joies de la glisse**

- Au secours, je vais mourir ! Arg, c'est froid !

Dites bonjour à Sirius Black, jeune homme au charme fou qui venait tout juste de s'étaler tête la première dans un tas de neige après avoir descendue la piste à bord de sa luge. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait été accompagné de son fidèle compagnon James Potter, tout aussi charmant qui lui, avait préféré le joli sapin …

- Bon sang Sirius, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui conduis ! Ronchonna James en se frottant le nez.

- Pas question ! T'as déjà fait deux tours à la suite alors il m'en reste un.

James Potter, cheveux partant dans tous les sens, ornés de neige et d'aiguilles de sapin lui lança son regard le plus méchant, tira la langue et se releva en s'accrochant à une branche du méchant conifère qui lui avait endommagé le nez en se jetant sauvagement sur lui.

- Attention devant, on arrive !

Lily Evans la préfète et Remus Lupin, loup-garou enneigé dérapèrent et leur vaisseau des neiges percuta celui de James et Sirius. Ce dernier s'étant d'ailleurs réinstallé en fut éjecté et sa tête s'enfonça dans la neige poudreuse à souhaits.

- Humpf.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et il dut s'extraire de la neige sans leur aide car ils ne semblaient pas enclins à l'aider. Il secoua la tête pour en enlever la neige et fixa les trois autre qui riaient toujours.

- Euh … Où est Peter ? Demanda-t-il en lorgnant vers le haut puis le bas de la piste.

James haussa les épaules, Lily le chercha du regard et Remus montra quelqu'un qui arrivait vers eux, à pied. Il respirait très fort et tenait à la main une paire de raquettes.

- Je vous cherchais partout. Vous êtes partis sans me le dire. Réussit à articuler le garçon.

- J'ai cru que t'étais coincé dans les toilettes alors j'air voulu aller chercher de l'aide, objecta Sirius tout en remettant sa luge à l'endroit. Mais j'ai croisé une fille et je t'ai oublié.

- Sympa …

- Mais tu vois, j'ai été puni par merlin et maintenant, j'ai froid. Pleurnicha-t-il en claquant des dents.

- Pauvre chou, viens là, je vais te réchauffer. Fit Lily en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui frictionnant le dos.

Sirius tira la langue à son futur ex meilleur ami qui le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

- Hey, mes neurones ! Tu viens d'en atomiser une vingtaine, au moins ! Protesta Sirius en se frottant le crâne.

- Moi aussi j'ai froid, Lily.

- Quel gamin, soupira la jeune fille. Viens ici.

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcha. Il s'avança alors avec un grand sourire dans le but de la serrer contre lui mais elle secoua la tête avec un air sévère, sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort de réchauffement avec un sourire moqueur.

- Plus simple et plus pratique.

Il resta un moment hébété à la regarder sans comprendre qu'elle venait de se foutre de lui devant tout le monde. Il se ressaisit, attrapa un peu de neige, forma une boule et lui lança en plein dans le cou. Elle se mit à lui hurler dessus et le poursuivit à travers la piste avant de trébucher et de la dévaler en roulant sur elle-même. Elle s'arrêta quand elle rencontra un filet qui délimitait la piste.

- Merlin, Lily !

James se précipita vers elle en évitant de justesse plusieurs chutes. La jeune fille était allongée contre le filet, repliée sur elle-même. James s'accroupit et enleva les mèches de cheveux qui lui recouvraient le visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eut un léger sourire.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu t'es pas cassé un bras ? Une jambe ? La colonne vertébrale ?

- Non, je n'ai rien. Par contre, j'ai de la neige partout et j'ai froid. On rentre ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle proteste parce qu'il l'empêchait de respirer. Il prit un air penaud et elle éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser. Il fut tellement surpris par ce geste qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement mais dès que son cerveau eut repris les choses en main, il lui rendit son baiser et la serra plus fort contre lui. Comme toujours, Sirius les rejoint à cet instant et n'eut pas de meilleure idée que de leur glisser à chacun un petit paquet de neige dans le cou. James se releva d'un bond et s'élança à sa poursuite.

- T'es un homme mort, Black ! je vais te faire payer ça. T'as vraiment le chic pour tout gâcher ! Viens te battre !

- Je te défies à la course en luge !

James attrapa la luge de Remus et Lily et s'élança à la suite de Sirius en hurlant qu'il trichait. En arrivant en bas de la piste, Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Lily qui était descendue avec Remus et Peter.

- Moi j'dis, c'est ça, les joies de la glisse …

**Fin de ce petit one-shot qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que, si c'est le cas (et même si ça l'est pas), vous me laisserez une ptite review (ça fait mal à personne, un ptite review, pas vrai ?).**


End file.
